The Triumph of Humanity
by Reflectionist
Summary: Jaune Arc is a drifter who ends up in the icy continent of Solitas. Nathan Blaze is a Signal Valedictorian who was embittered by a death of a sibling. Two different sides on the same coin, two epitomes of light and darkness. Yet letting the light and dark to mix into grey, they will carve their own path of greatness, whether it be good or bad.(FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)


** A/N: Welcome humble reader! This idea has been gnawing at the edges of my mind for many days now. It came when I was working on the new chapter for Grimm Containment, and it kinda stuck there. Enjoy!**

The guards couldn't make out what the Faunus workers were saying. The wind swept up the words and mixed them all together. Normally he wouldn't have cared less. Normally he would've just ignored them entirely, but ever since the Mine took in a human worker, the guard could feel a change going on. Like when you are about to sneeze, and you are waiting for it to come. It was like that.

The air of anticipation and tension was high. He suspected that the human worker was at the epicenter of this new found tension. But was he keeping the Faunus workers in line? In just a few days, escape attempts went from 3 to 5 a week to none. Fights no longer broke out amongst the workers, and when he hit one yesterday, the Faunus had just meekly accepted the hit instead of fighting back. It was grating on his nerves, and from the looks of his supervisors it also affected them. Simply put, they were not used to such compliance from Dust mine workers.

"Hey Earl" The voice of his comrade came from behind. His colleague, Carl took his place next to him. He couldn't see Carl's face due to the visor covering his upper part, but he saw his lips turn into a sneer at the Faunus workers. "Damn animals, those beasts killed my father." He spat. Earl merely watched as they shambled past. While Earl himself wasn't racist towards the Faunus, watching attempted camp breakouts and White Fang raids he found himself leaning more towards the negative opinion of them. Shifting his stance, he nodded with Carl.

"Ya know, that human worker" Carl gestured to the said worker who was eating his meager ration with a dog-eared Faunus. "I heard he came from a rich family. A real waste if you ask me, ending up here with a degenerates like them." Carl sneered at the last part at a passing deer Faunus. Earl simply nodded his response. This Dust Mine, stationed near Autumn Forest was located in Mistral near the coast where it led to Menagerie across the ocean. How the human got here was beyond him and even more so when he started working here. But it wasn't his problem.

Watching the two guards out of the corner of his eye, he talked to Murdoc as they ate their lunch. Some bread and pieces of meat. "So, this afternoon during rec time is when we make our escape." The human spoke. The rabbit Faunus sitting nearby twitched her ears as a sign that she heard. "They can't stop us from resigning our positions and leaving. Also, there is a group of reporters coming around here. So the guards won't dare to do anything since it would damage the SDC reputation." Nathan talked before taking a bite from his bread.

A cat Faunus walked by Nathan and Murdoc. "Jem's in position." It was a whisper, nearly unheard in the unusually strong winds but the rabbit Faunus and Murdoc heard it. Every worker in the mine was ready to pull this off. When Nathan ended up here from his lifeless journey, he saw an opportunity to save people. The amount of acting they needed to do to pull this off was extremely delicate. As it required everyone working together. "Krystal, during the 10 minute break, I want you to join Jem's group." The rabbit Faunus, Krystal Scarlatina twitched her ears in reply.

Brushing off some crumbs, Nathan got up and raised his arms as if stretching. And it signaled the wolf Faunus in the barracks. With people going in position, Nathan and Murdoc got up and headed to the mines where they would be in position for the next few stages.

[AFTERNOON RECREATIONAL TIME]

It was roll-call before they would be released to do whatever they wanted for an hour. As a supervisor rattled off names, Nathan waited until it got to him. In a few moments, after the lion Faunus next to him answered, Nathan stepped forward. Drawing the attention of the assembled guards.

"I quit."

That was announced clearly, and the supervisor dismissed him with a wave. "Get out then." He said dismissively. Then, the supervisor looked up to see Murdoc announcing his resignation as well. Then it was joined by everyone else. And they walked to the open gate. It was a few moments before the supervisor regained control. "Get back in line!" He hissed. And the Faunus ignored him. With Nathan in the lead, they continued to walk unopposed until a group of guards assembled before them, holding shotguns. They were bean bag rounds, but still hurt like hell. Even with Aura you don't want to get hit by them since it left a nice big bruise. The SDC guards took their positions and aimed as the Faunus workers kept walking.

They didn't care if one worker left. They did care if the entire camp left. "GET BACK IN LINE!" The supervisor roared, and he signalled the guards as they turned off the safeties on their weapons. One of them however fired. The trigger happy guard was none other than Carl as he fired a shot at the mass of workers. The other guards held their fire, as Carl got reprimanded from a nearby officer. The shot did hit one of the workers, but he was moved to the middle where he would be safe, and they did not break rank as they continued to walk.

"READY!"

.

.

.

"AIM!"

.

.

.

"FIR-" The supervisor was interrupted by a camera flash. Disbelief etched on his face as he turned to see a group of reporters, Lisa Lavender among them as they snapped off pictures at the Faunus peacefully leaving. And the guards reacting with violence. He could see the glee in her face as she found herself a big story. Nathan was sure some of them were going live. _"The SDC continues to violently suppress its wor-"_ Nathan didn't turn back as he led the group. The Dust Mine consisted of 400 Faunus workers. And each and every single one of them were leaving with Nathan in the lead.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" The supervisor roared as he gestured to the reporters. The guards went to deal with the reporters, but that wouldn't last long when the guards from the other parts of the mine would get here. Nathan signalled with his hands and the mass of workers picked up their pace. Stepping past the entrance, they left the Dust Mine in a peaceful way. They walked undeterred as they trekked to the harbor where ships would take them back to Menagerie. "We did it. We actually got out!" Jem whispered. That brought a smile to Nathan. Violent uprisings were brutally suppressed. Peaceful ones could be suppressed as well, but the peaceful ones would be painted as victims.

The Signal Valedictorian, Nathan Blaze, was currently leading a large group of Faunus's to Menagerie. When he graduated from Signal, he was ready to go to Beacon. Only to discover that his mother had fallen ill. When he returned home, a massive Grimm attack hit the small town of Whitewind, about 20 minutes from Yang's house. The local militia overrun, the Grimm tore into the population and Nathan was barely able to keep them from reaching his family. A lone Beowolf had slipped past, and it was over in minutes.

He somehow fought his way out, and returned to Yang's house where Professor Taiyang was. Being with Yang had lifted his spirits enough to send his application to Beacon. Only for them to be rejected by someone more skilled than him. Some guy named Jaune Arc. That had crushed his spirit. He and Yang broke up on good terms, with Taiyang had offered him a place to return to if he ever needed that. His family was dirt poor, and growing up Taiyang had been like a second father to him, after his father had died.

He was detached from reality during those months. The numbness from losing his family had been sudden, but he was no stranger to death. From when he was born, he learned that things you hold dear could disappear. With that mentality, it at least softened the blow. He worked in the Dust mine for the fact that he needed a steady source of food. However, he was deeply moved by the stories Faunus's told about their hardships and witnessing it firsthand in the mines, and he planned their escape ever since.

They walked for several minutes until Nathan stopped by an old shack. It looked as if it could barely stand on its own. Murdoc looked at him curiously. "Its where I hid my weapon. I didn't want the guards to take it." Nathan turned back to the shack. Pushing the door open, he saw several old boxes and a table. Inside those old boxes were scraps of metal. Pushing those aside, he found the shovel and the place where he buried his weapon. The patch of dirt was indistinguishable from the others, but he knew where it was. A couple minutes later, he opened the case that held his weapon. A sword and a set of daggers. The sword could transform into an assault rifle when needed, and the daggers could become handguns. Next to it, he had multiple sets of throwing knives. Those he did not name as they were cheap.

Stepping out with his weapons, they continued onward. "There is a ship that we can take to Menagerie." Nathan spoke to Murdoc and Krystal. The other Faunus workers voiced their agreement and with their enthusiasm they continued onwards.

[TOWN OF NEWLARK]

"God dammit!" Nathan cursed. The captains of the ships were already at their max cargo limit, and they were bound for Vale despite its proximity to Menagerie. With his hands on his head, he turned to the Faunus leaders. Murdoc, Jem and Olivia. "New plan. We steal a ship, and get to Menagerie." Surprise was evident on Olivia's face, but Jem and Murdoc was with him when they tried to find transport. "Lets go. We'll take it tonight when the crew is sleeping." The 400 Faunus workers were currently at various points around the harbor. "Does anyone know how to commandeer a ship?" Jem shook his head. Oliva shrugged. And Murdoc shrugged his head as well.

"We could ask around. If not, I have some friends in the White Fang. They will be able to help." Murdoc spoke. And Nathan nodded in response. Together, the four headed back to the large group. Word spread and unfortunately, they did not have anyone who could. However, there was a few pilots among them. Which would come in handy should they need to pilot a Bullhead or Airship. Murdoc had left to get in touch with his friends in the White Fang.

Nathan and the others pooled their lien to buy food for the rest of the workers. He handed out the bread and water to the workers, and they all thanked him. Leaning back against the wall, he ate his bread and drank his water. Watching the seagulls fly away, he couldn't help but envy them. Free from all responsibilities. A smile flickered by his face before it went away. The 400 Faunus workers were his responsibility now, and he never expected to get this far. He found himself looking at a picture of him and Yang. He had his arm around her waist, looking cheerful. A far cry from what he was now. It was taken during Ruby's birthday party 4 months ago. In a month, Yang would be going to Beacon while he would… he would be doing Oum knows what.

It was getting dark when Murdoc approached him again. "My friend Adam got transportation for us. He'll meet us at Menagerie." Murdoc spoke at the assembled Faunus. "The ship will get here around midnight." Murdoc faced him again. "Also you might want to take a look at this." Handing him a Scroll, he read the first paragraph.

_**Faunus Workers leaves SDC Dust Mine in the most peaceful manner possible. **_

_**Ladies and gentlemen, early this afternoon, the Faunus workers of the SDC Dust Mine left en masse. Each and every single worker left the mines without anyone dead. However, their supervisor, ordered the assembled guards to fire. Upon realizing that we were present, the supervisor attempted to forcibly remove us. The head of the SDC, Jacques Schnee has apologized for the actions of his supervisor, and announced that any Faunus workers wishing to leave, could leave unopposed. **_

The article continued on for a while. "That was pretty quick. Also I'm surprised they didn't find out that we got to Newlark." Nathan remarked as he gave the Scroll back to Murdoc. "It's not that hard to figure that out. It's only a couple days away from the mine." He didn't care much for the journalists, but he was surprised at how fast Jacques Schnee reacted. After all for a Schnee, PR was everything for them.

Midnight came quickly for all of them, and Nathan watched the sea for their ship. Switching his sword to the assault rifle form, Nathan rested against the wall idly examining one of the throwing knives. Most of the workers were waiting patiently for the ship as well, a few watching over them protectively. Murdoc was next to him with his binocular. With a buzz of a Scroll, Murdoc skimmed it before handing it to Nathan.

_ETA: 30 Minutes. Its about a 6 hour trip to Menagerie. Adam Taurus wants to meet with the human. He is interested. _

"Adam Taurus is your friend?" Nathan asked. He knew Adam Taurus by reputation, something that he picked up during his travels. Letting out a low whistle, he spoke before Murdoc could reply. "I know him by reputation. Though unfortunately for him, I don't swing that way." At that, Murdoc let out a laugh and Krystal who was nearby laughed as well. Though Murdoc became serious pretty quickly. "I told them everything you've done for us. They won't harm you. I promise you that." Murdoc said.

Smiling, Nathan settled into a more comfortable position. "I trust you guys with my life." That was true. The suffering they went through in the Dust Mine had created strong bonds with nearly everyone as they had a common enemy. The Grimm were the common enemy of man and Faunuskind. Though it wasn't enough to unite them together. With that, his hand absentmindedly traced a scar under his jacket. The Nuckelavee in Kuroyuri had given him. He had barely managed to make it out of there alive. A falling tower had trapped the Nuckelavee's half. Its mangled humanoid still trying to crawl towards him. He had to set the town ablaze in order to kill the Grimm that were attracted by a bandit group. The burning flames that engulfed the former town was permanently etched into his memory. Now, if you went to Kuroyuri, ashes would be the only you would find.

Fire, his Semblance ,it was unstoppable as it consumed the Grimm, bandit, and structure in its path. In a week he would discover that the fire had spread for nearly 50 miles. With Mistral calling it the most devastating fire of all time. He met his ex-girlfriends mother Raven Branwen with a unit of her tribe at Kuroyuri. As of why she was there was beyond him. She had dueled him when he made his escape, and the subsequent scar that he had managed to inflict on her cheek allowed his getaway in one of the bandit vehicles. He could see her, with some sort of energy enveloping her as she hovered in the air. He might've crapped his pants had he eaten something that day.

"It's here!" Krystal exclaimed, jolting Nathan from his thoughts. There, in the distance was their ship. "Gather the rest. We'll board ASAP." Nathan instructed as both Murdoc and himself got to their feet. It was a slow process since all 400 Faunus workers had to board. 20 minutes later, With a final glance at the town of Newlark, Nathan headed into the ship.

[MENAGERIE, PORT OF DAWNSTEEL]

Nathan was shaken awake by Krystal who informed him that they were here. Rubbing his eyes, he had managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep. It was better than nothing when he was in the Grimmlands. "Thank you." Nathan said as he stepped out, where the sun was rising in the east. He saw Menagerie itself from where he was, and followed Krystal where they would be disembarking. The ship docked in a short few minutes, and some time later he was the last one to step off.

The Faunus workers were greeted warmly by the other Faunus's at the harbor. Their eyes did shift over to him as he was possibly the only human in the entire harbor. He unconsciously rubbed his left forearm where he was branded by the SDC. With Murdoc, Krystal, Jem and Olivia with him he felt a bit more at ease. In the distance, he saw Adam Taurus standing with White Fang soldiers. Adam must've spotted him because they started making their way over to him. The other Faunus's stepped back to watch as Adam stood a good distance away from Nathan. His eyes fell to the sheathed weapon Adam had on his side. Silence reigned for a few moments as both parties observed each other.

"I am Adam Taurus, Commander of the White Fang Vale Division." Adam spoke up first, breaking the silence. Nathan decided to return the niceties. "Nathan Blaze, Valedictorian of Signal Academy." That last part drew some surprised looks from the Faunus's that worked at the harbor. Adam gave off no visible expression as he spoke again. "On behalf of Sienna Khan, and the Faunuskind, we thank you for bringing them to safety." At that, Nathan chose his words a bit carefully at answering. "It was the right thing to do. I myself worked in the SDC Dust mines." Rolling up his sleeve, the SDC branding was quite visible.

"Please, come with me. The High Leader would like to meet with you." Nathan nodded in his reply, it wasn't as if he could refuse it. Murdoc and the small group followed Adam and his White Fang to meet the High Leader. Who if Nathan recalled was Sienna Khan after Ghira Belladonna. The Faunus citizens watched the group with mild interest, only increasing when they spotted a human. He was not really bothered by it, as he was sure that he wasn't going to be attacked.

"Will the Faunus workers, will they be safe?" Nathan asked Adam as they were walking. The 400 Faunus workers were his responsibility, though now they were in the hands of the White Fang. "They will be given medical treatment and they will be safe." Adam replied. "We take care of our own." There was a hidden remark at that last part, but Nathan didn't rise to it. He had seen his share of what people could do, especially in the frontier towns where bandit activity was high. Soon, they had boarded some Bullheads where Nathan had his small group with him. Air travel had never really bothered him, and inside the Bullhead sitting next to Adam was a hulking man with a chainsword. Adam and Murdoc carried their own conversation, and Nathan was content with looking out the window as Menagerie passed by. Despite the violence of the White Fang, it was quite peaceful here.

[THRONE ROOM]

"Rise human." Sienna Khan spoke. And Nathan rose to his feet again. It was symbolism to show that humans were lesser and whatnot. He honestly didn't care as he viewed the Grimm a greater threat. The Faunus in the mines had given him something to care about. The responsibility had been lifted from him now. Murdoc and the others were waiting from the side, watching. Sienna Khan took a step down from her throne. "Nathan Blaze, the Valedictorian of Signal, might I ask why you were at Autumn Hill?" She asked.

"I was traveling, I needed lien at first. The mine was the only place I could go." Nathan replied. "At first the others distrusted me, but we created bonds due to the harshness of the SDC. From Autumn Hill to Newlark, they were under my charge. It was my responsibility to care for them." He finished.

And slowly but surely, he began to open up about his past. Why he was telling his sob story to both Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan, he did not know. Perhaps it was the fact they might not judge him like Taiyang or Yang would think of him. Either way, he did feel better about talking about it. Including the "Kuroyuri Firestorm" As the Mistralian government had called it. Adam's eyes were covered, but he did see Sienna's eyes widen when he admitted to burning Kuroyuri to the ground. And any other thing within a 50 mile radius.

He sat down on a seat that they had brought out and he graciously accepted a cup of water from a nearby Faunus. "Quite the story Mr. Blaze. What you did at Autumn Hill certainly kicked the SDC in the balls." She said bluntly. "Autumn Hill was one of the primary sources of gravity Dust. Your act of mass resignation also inspired a second SDC dust mine to mimic it." One of the guards brought forth a map of Atlas. She pointed to the northernmost part of the Kingdom. "Vorberia. One of the smaller mines where Ice Dust was procured. They were also successful and our contacts are bringing them to safety." Sienna spoke as her ears twitched slightly. Adam had left a little bit ago. Presumably to get to work.

"What you did also started talk among the veterans of the White Fang. Old timers who had supported peace as their way of getting their point across." Sienna Khan was now watching him. "They believe that using diplomacy could succeed." Oum's sake all that happened in a span of two hours? Nathan thought. Also if he recalled correctly, Ghira Belladonna had stepped down due to the violence of the White Fang. And Sienna Khan had brought forth new radical ideals to them.

"Perhaps it could." Her ears twitched again at his answer. "In the past, you have shown with the White Fang that the Faunus could back themselves up with the organization. What I did at Autumn Hill could inspire other Dust Mine workers to do the same. With it, the SDC profits would fall drastically." Nathan stood up to pace about, Sienna's eyes watched him as he moved. "Jacques Schnee responded quite quickly to Autumn Hill, if more and more dust mines lose workers, Jacques Schnee would be forced to the negotiation table." His idea had alot of loose holes in it. His plan did have main points, but it lacked the finer smaller details.

**A/N: Kinda like how I do stories**

"With Jacques Schnee at the negotiation table, he would have to improve working conditions if he wants to make money." Nathan finished. He sat back down again, taking a sip from the cup of water. "It sounds like a good idea." Nathan perked up a little. "_Sounds_ like a good idea." At that Nathan slumped again. "While it could take merit in a later date, right now we have immediate concerns." She said.

Gesturing to her map, she pointed to Vale. "We have alot of new recruits. They have the spirit but lack the skill. I would like you to train them." He had been trained by Taiyang and Qrow. Training White Fang recruits shouldn't be too hard. "Also I would like you to assist Adam in his operation in Vale. Torchwick…" She made a face at the mention of the renowned thief. "Torchwick is also working with us at the moment." Now, at a moral standpoint Ruby and Yang would want him to say no. But given everything that had happened, he decided to pursue a new chapter of life.

"Sure, I'll do it."

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed in the ending. I am running on 2 hours of sleep and I really want this story to get out there. For update schedule, if this story is more well received, it will take higher priority than Grimm Containment. I will still work on Grimm Containment for the small percentage that enjoy the story. The next chapter will be up in a few days***

***Estimation**


End file.
